tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Make Someone Happy
Make Someone Happy is the twenty-second episode of the fifth season. Plot After James boasts about himself, Thomas tells him to think of other people. When James is shunting trucks, he sees Mrs. Kyndley, who discovered that her sister cannot visit her. Sir Topham Hatt soon hears the news and James is happy when Harold gives her a ride. James later takes Mrs. Kyndley on a mystery tour and Mrs. Kyndley is delighted when she gets to open the seaside fair. James then agrees with Thomas that making someone happy does cheer them up. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Oliver * Cranky * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Tiger Moth (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Dryaw * Maithwaite * Kirk Ronan * Tidmouth Hault * Brendam * The Fishing Village * Tidmouth Sheds * Glennock * Shunting Yards * The Scottish Castle * The Lighthouse * Ffarquhar Trivia * Stock footage from Four Little Engines, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find, and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday is used. * The model of Mrs. Kyndley used in this episode is different from the one used previously. * The fairground carousel plays a calliope version of the theme song. * This episode marks Mrs. Kyndley's last speaking role to date. * The lines, "And he puffed away in a big huff" and "The side stars lit up" are omitted in the US narration. * When Cranky greets Percy and Oliver, he says "Hey, down there! You two!" in the UK narration, but in the US, he says "Hey, you down there!" * In Germany this episode is named "Carry Someone Else a Joy". In Japan, this episode is called "Act of Mercy". Goofs * When Thomas meets up with Percy and Oliver, Annie and Clarabel gain their old coats of paint. * There is a grammatical error on the aeroplane's banner. It should say "Harry Topper's Fair" and not "Harry Toppers Fair". * When Harold takes off Percy is seen pulling trucks, but he was supposed to be with Oliver. * Because stock footage is used, Peter Sam has his old funnel. * James has a different whistle sound. * Brakevans should have been added to James and Donald's trains. * Why were James, Duck, and Oliver working on Thomas' Branch Line? Gallery File:MakeSomeoneHappyUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:MakeSomeoneHappyoriginalUStitlecard.png|US title card File:MakeSomeoneHappyUStitlecard.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday20.PNG|Stock footage File:FourLittleEngines1.png|Stock footage File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady7.jpg‎|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheRumours21.JPG|Stock footage File:SodorTaxi.png Image:Taxi1.png File:Taxi.jpg Image:Oliver3.png|Oliver Image:Specialcoaches.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy4.jpg|James and Thomas File:MakeSomeoneHappy5.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy6.jpg|Thomas, Percy, and Oliver File:MakeSomeoneHappy7.jpg|Oliver File:MakeSomeoneHappy8.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy9.jpg|James File:MakeSomeoneHappy10.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy11.jpg|Harold and Percy File:MakeSomeoneHappy12.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy13.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy14.jpg|Harold and Donald at the Fishing Village File:MakeSomeoneHappy15.jpg|Donald File:MakeSomeoneHappy16.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy17.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy18.jpg|Cranky File:MakeSomeoneHappy19.jpg|Oliver and Percy File:MakeSomeoneHappy20.jpg|James, Oliver, and Percy File:MakeSomeoneHappy21.jpg|James, the Fat Controller, Percy, and Thomas File:MakeSomeoneHappy23.jpg|Mrs. Kyndley and James File:MakeSomeoneHappy24.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy25.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy26.JPG File:MakeSomeoneHappy27.JPG File:MakeSomeoneHappy28.JPG File:MakeSomeoneHappy29.JPG|Tiger Moth File:MakeSomeoneHappy30.JPG File:MakeSomeoneHappy31.JPG File:MakeSomeoneHappy32.JPG|Percy File:MakeSomeoneHappy33.JPG File:MakeSomeoneHappy34.JPG File:MakeSomeoneHappy35.JPG Episode File:Make Someone Happy - British Narration|UK narration File:Make Someone Happy - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes